The Power Up!
by Foxdragonlight
Summary: One day three ordinary kids get powers and decide to keep it queit but what happens when someone is after them? there going to need the help of Get Backers if they want to see there familys again.
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Get Backers but wish I did

AN: I do not own Get Backers but wish I did.

Before I start the story I like to introduce to the main characters take a look.

Robin: age: 14, occupation: high school student. Robin has rusty red hair with cat like green eyes and is the shortest kid in class and gets really mad when you say something about but is loved by everybody in school. Robin is an average student in school. Robin and Zeke have been best friends since kindergarten and have friends recently made friends with Lisa.

Zeke: age: 15, occupation: high school student. Zeke has midnight colored and dark blue eyes. Zeke is about 5"9'. Zeke is the captain of the basketball team he is very popular with girls but is to shy to ask them out. Zeke is the smartest kid in the whole school.

Lisa: age: 14, occupation: high school student. Lisa is the new girl at school so she does not have lot of friends she only knows Robin and Zeke cause they saved her from bullies on her first day at school and have been friends since. Lisa is the tallest kid in class and has joined the volleyball team. Lisa has white blond hair and steel gray eyes. She is an honor student.


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Okay Get Backers aren't mine but Robin, Zeke and Lisa are and here is the story

AN: Okay Get Backers aren't mine but Robin, Zeke and Lisa are and here is the story

It sure is cold today thought Robin as she walks to school. As she drew near the gates at school she notices her two friends Zeke and Lisa were waiting for her. When they saw her coming they wave and she waves back. So what's up guys asked Robin when she reached them. The Sky said Zeke with a grin on his face. Oh very funny mister hot shot said Robin with annoyed look on her face. Nothing much said Lisa to prevent any blood shed. So after school do you guys want to go to the park? Robin asked. Sure why not said Lisa and Zeke. Cool said Robin as she hurried inside as the bell rang with Zeke and Lisa hot on her tail.

(Time skip to after school)

Man school sure was boring today! Robin complained. That's because you're not as smart as me and Lisa said Zeke. WHAT COME HERE ZEKE I'M GOING TO KILL YOU yelled Robin as she started to chase Zeke around the park .Oh come on now guys not in public said Lisa trying to restore order even though knowing her friends it is NEARLY impossible! What its not my fault the short stuff is so hot tempered said Zeke. I'M NOT SHORT!! Robin yelled as she doubled her efforts to catch Zeke as doubled his efforts to get to away. Seriously guys knock it of- A loud sound interrupted what she was going to say. What was that? Asked Zeke came to a sudden stop which cause Robin to crash and knock both of them over. Let's check it out Robin said while getting up and dusting her self off. Robin then ran over to the spot were whatever it was crashed. Robin wait yelled Lisa and Zeke as they ran after Robin. Robin then came to the spot were it crash it was in an empty spot in the park and peered down into the smoking hole trying to see what it was.

What is that? Lisa asked when she arrived. No clue, I can't see through this smoke said Robin. Hey the smoke is clearing said Zeke when he stopped at the hole. Zeke get away from the hole you'll fall in yelled Lisa. Oh relax I'm not going to FALL yelled Zeke as he fell down the hole. ZEKE! Yelled Robin and Lisa as they ran over there but both of them slipped and fell into the hole. OWWWWWW said Robin when she landed. You said it sister said Zeke. You okay Zeke? Lisa asked with deep concern in her voice. Fine but I would be better if YOU TWO GOT OFF ME! Zeke yelled. Sorry Zeke Robin and Lisa said. That's okay, so what is this thing were standing on any way? Zeke asked. It looks like a meteor said Lisa. Just after she said that the meteor spilt open and the three friends fell down inside the meteor and into some glowing goop. Aw gross said Zeke. This is going to take forever to get out said Lisa. Let's go over to my house and wash this stuff off my house has three bathrooms said Robin. Okay said Lisa and Zeke.

(Time skip to Robin's house)

Finally got this stuff off us said Robin after there clothes were washed and dried. You know I don't feel so good Lisa said. Us either said Zeke and Robin as all three passed out on the floor .


End file.
